Unacquainted Love Story: A Petris Love Story
by ApatheticallyIntroverted
Summary: What could've happened if Tris hadn't fallen for Four. What if Tris had fallen for the guy who hadn't been as friendly. Watch as Peter and Tris develop a love hate relationship that leads to them falling for each other. Discover what could've been. Currently writing this as a Petris fan fiction.


~Tris' Point of View~

I didn't realize the thrill I would end up craving after I climbed to the train. The sudden racing of my heart had shocked me as I looked around and realized I was the only dauntless initiate draped in gray. I slowly walked over to the rest of the initiates as I brushed off the gravel that had embedded itself into my knees. There were some Erudite, a good amount of Candor, and quite a few Dauntless born initiates. I noticed however, that there were no Amity, that didn't surprise me because they were all about peace and Dauntless seemed to be the most aggressive of the factions. I saw a man with blonde hair, piercings, and tattoos. As I examined him he began to speak to us "Hello, My name is Eric. To be Dauntless you have to be willing to jump." He paused as he waited for volunteers and not to my surprise, no one raised their hands until I, the brave abnegation girl I was, spoke up and said "I'll jump." It was the smallest gesture in my opinion but everyone around me seemed to gasp and clear a path as I began to walk forward towards the edge of the roof and looked down into the chasm of darkness below. The blonde man gaped at me as I stepped forward and I heard nothing but silence, however as I went to remove my jumper I heard a Candor make the snarky comment of "Oh look at the stiff! She's showing skin! Shouldn't you co-" His words were cut off when my jumper nailed him in the face and he quit speaking. I stood on the ledge of the roof as I took a deep breath feeling the breeze lick my hair as I closed my eyes allowing myself to fall backwards off of the roof as I plummeted fast. When my eyes finally opened I had impacted with something soft, as my hands felt around I realized it was netting and I stared up at the small light that loomed above representing the daytime she had just been a part of. She heard another person clear their throat "Well let's go um... What's your name?" This guy stared at me for a brief moment before saying "It can be anything, consider it a fresh start." He paused once again before I responded in a suspicious tone "I'm Tris." He studied my face and noticed I was abnegation "Alright then Tris, I'm Four and I will be helping Eric train you now get off that net." He offered me his hand and I took it gratefully as I slid off of the net landing with a thud on my feet just in time. As I began to walk to the edge of the room I heard the sound of another body hitting the net and turned to see the Candor boy climbing out of the net and telling Four his name was Peter. That must have been where my hatred and curiosity towards Peter blossomed. He rolled off of the net and approached me as I examined his halo of brown hair "Hey stiff, good job on being reckless." He smirked as he raised his brow and I scowled at him. His smirk was a cocky one and it definitely angered me but my anger fizzled away as another Candor, this time a girl, slid off the net and told Four her name was Christina. She walked over to Peter and I and glared at Peter "Leave her alone Peter." Her voice was harsh and she shared the hatred I felt towards Peter which suggested that we would bond through said mutual hatred. Once all of the other initiates had jumped, Four and Eric led us through the compound pointing things out that would be of some importance to us. We finally reach our dorms as they point to a pile of clothes on each bunk expecting us to change as they leave. Christina and I found a bunk in the corner to remain as far from the other initiates as possible. As I took my shirt off I felt a pair of eyes fall on me and since I had a small suspicion of who it was I quickly pulled my black v neck tshirt on, I also quickly changed into my black jeans and black shoes before sitting down so Christina could braid my hair. I was used to this since the only way my hair was done was by someone else hovering over me. "Okay Tris, you're all good." She smiled at me as we both got up as the Erudite boy, Will, fell into line with us and we headed out of the dormitory as a trio. My mind drifted to my brother Caleb, I wondered how he was settling into Erudite... Hopefully better than I was in dauntless. I could hear Peter, Molly, and Drew walking behind us and I shuddered as they shoved each other around on their way to the dining hall. Hopefully they would sit somewhere completely away from us, that would make me feel so much better. I let out a sigh as my eyes drifted back to Peter before I felt a hand clap down on my shoulder. Will was calling my name and Christina was laughing "Huh?" I asked as I glanced at my two friends. Christina is the first to speak "You like completely drifted Tris, what were you thinking about?" I looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments before responding with "Oh um... Nothing." My voice was weak and I could feel her eyes studying mine to discover my lies. Luckily, she fails. As we navigated the paths through the pit dirt and rocked slipped from under our shoes fueling complaints from down below but we just chuckled as we entered the dining hall. I looked at the other initiates staring in awe as we approached the line to get our food. I looked at the food not recognizing the thing being passed out to each of us. Christina noticed me eyeing it and laughed "That's a hamburger Tris. Now close your mouth and quit gaping." This caused me to look at the other girl with a joking glare. I was slowly realizing how isolated I had been when I was in abnegation and honestly this felt like the right choice, I mean I could have always stayed in Abnegation and then I wouldn't have met these people who were beginning to make my life more interesting. The meal passed quickly as Christina and Will bantered, telling stories of their old factions and how they had been raised. I got up about halfway through the meal however and walked out silently ignoring their protests and questions. They were bombarding me and I was overwhelmed. As I walked through the pit I heard a voice say "Hey stiff... Wait up." I knew that voice... It made my spine crawl but I tried my best to keep walking. Soon after I heard it again "Wait." This time it sounded more like a command as I felt a hand come down on my shoulder and I gasped as I was pulled to the side. I knew exactly who this was. But why was he here?

AUTHORS NOTE

This is part one of my fanfiction! I hope you enjoy. The updates to this will be very spontaneous but I look forward to hearing what you have to say. Sorry if you don't agree with my ship but I simply must wonder what could've been! Lots of Love and kisses xoxo


End file.
